witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher Battle Arena
The Witcher Battle Arena was a free-to-play multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) video game developed by Fuero Games and published by CD Projekt RED. The game featured 6-player battles, where participants had to capture and hold three conquest points or fight in team deathmatch. The game was released in Q4 2014 for iOS, Android, with a release later in the year for Windows Phone and Windows tablet. On 31 December 2015, The Witcher Battle Arena ceased to be available for download and its servers were shut down.The Witcher Battle Arena is no longer supported Official statement :The Witcher Battle Arena is a fast, fun and accessible MOBA game based in the Witcher universe. Designed with mobile devices in mind, Battle Arena combines great accessibility and a balanced learning curve with complex tactics and a limitless array of skill-based strategies gamers can deploy during each battle. Designed with fairness in mind, the game features no pay-to-win elements and allows players to unlock every piece of in-game content entirely via gameplay. :In the Arena, six heroes battle it out to the death, trying to capture and hold three conquest points in short, intense and action-packed skirmishes. The intuitive system of character progression allows you to create player-tailored character builds and unique item configurations to surprise your friends and stagger your foes. Become legendary characters such as the witcher Letho of Gulet, dwarven adventurer Zoltan Chivay or the mighty sorceress Philippa Eilhart and use their diverse skills to gain the advantage and crush those foolish enough to cross your path.The Witcher Battle Arena announced! System requirements Android Minimum System Requirements:TWBA system requirements * CPU dual core 2x 1.0 * 1 GB RAM * Adreno 220 * Mali 400 * 600 MB free disk space Example devices: * Galaxy S3 * Nexus 7 (2012) * Nexus 10 * HTC One S * Galaxy Tab 3 8" * Galaxy Tab 4 8" * Galaxy Tab Note 10.1" * Galaxy Tab Note 8" Recommended System Requirements * Tegra K1 * Adreno 420 * Mali T760 * >= 2GB RAM * 700 MB free disk space Example devices: * Nvidia Shield * Nvidia Shield Tab * Nexus 9 * Nexus 6 * Amazon Fire Phone * Xiaomi Mi Pad * Samsung Galaxy S5 PLUS * Motorola Droid Turbo The game will work on current and previous generation devices from most major manufacturers. iOS Minimum System Requirements: * iPhone 5 and above * iPad 3 and above * iPad Mini 2 and above The game is NOT supported on earlier generations or iPod Touch. Locations * Berserker shrine * Korath desert * Mahakam mines * Nilfgaard arena TWBA berserker shrine.jpg TWBA mahakam mines.jpg Twba korath desert concept.jpg TWBA nilfgaard arena concept.jpg Characters *Ciri *Eithne *Eredin *Geralt of Rivia *Golem *Iorveth *Letho *The Operator *Philippa Eilhart *Saskia *Succubus *Triss Merigold *Troll *Vabjorn *Yennefer *Zoltan Chivay TWBA hero eithne.jpg TWBA hero eredin.jpg TWBA hero golem.jpg TWBA hero iorveth.jpg TWBA hero letho.jpg TWBA hero operator.jpg TWBA hero philippa.jpg TWBA hero saskia.jpg TWBA hero succubus.jpg TWBA hero vabjorn.jpg TWBA hero zoltan.jpg Notes * If you redeemed the code issued in physical copies of , you could permanently unlock the Geralt of Rivia character and his sword's skin, Voice of Kaer Morhen. Videos The Witcher Battle Arena - Teaser Trailer The Witcher Battle Arena - Launch Trailer The Witcher Battle Arena - Debut Gameplay Trailer The Witcher Battle Arena - Tutorial The Witcher Battle Arena - Tutorial pt. 2 SKILLS The Witcher Battle Arena - Tutorial pt. 3 ITEMS Gallery Witcherbattlearenakeynologo.jpg WitcherBattleArena operator breach.jpg WitcherBattleArena zoltan indicator.jpg WitcherBattleArena zoltan shop.jpg WitcherBattleArena zoltan worldscollide.jpg WitcherBattleArena-letho and golem.jpg WitcherBattleArenaiorveth conquest.jpg Twba character icon Geralt.png References pl:The Witcher Battle Arena ru:Ведьмак: Боевая Арена zh:巫師 ：戰鬥競技場 Category:Games Category:The Witcher Battle Arena